Sharing Is Caring
by animedesert10
Summary: Germany planned on asking you on a date….and then Russia showed up and suggested an idea. If both of them wanted you, then maybe they could share…Germany x Reader x Russia! Threesome! Lemon inside, don't read unless you want too!


**Title: **Sharing is Caring!

**Summary: **Germany planned on asking you on a date….and then Russia showed up and suggested an idea. If both of them wanted you, then maybe they could share…Germany x Reader x Russia! Threesome! Lemon inside, don't read unless you want too!

**Pairing: **Germany (Ludwig) x Reader x Russia (Ivan)

**Rated: **M for lemon (sexual content)

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the show Hetalia DO NOT belong to me!

_**Note: So I just want to say thank you guys so much for liking my first Hetalia one-shot with Russia and definitely expect more stories to come. I just keep popping out ideas for some reason. And definitely thank you to **_snakeyeslover2_** for giving me your request. I was more than happy to write it out for you. So I'll stop talking and we shall get to the story!**_

_**Hope you readers enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Sharing Is Caring!**

* * *

Standing by the meeting table, you arranged the flowers neatly as the countries started to arrive one by one. You decided to bring them since France complained last time about how the room looked hideous with its simple brown shades, which in the end started a fight with Britain about whatever upset him and then America wanted to be the hero and try to fix…it just equaled a horrible meeting with nothing getting done.

"Hey [Name], did we bring the papers with my super cool awesome plan?" America asked as he drew on the chalkboard. You nodded your head, "Yes Alfred. They are on the desk over there."

"Oh [Name]," France said admiring the flowers, "You truly are wonderful. How are you apart of America?"

Britain crossed his arms with annoyance, "Complimenting her won't make her date you." France gave him a dirty look, "And making her eat your disgusting scones won't make her date you!" And as usual the fighting began. You chuckled, thinking it was funny how something that simple could make them argue.

What France was saying was true though. You weren't your own country, infact your state was [state name] and we were a part of America. You only came to help out, since things at the meetings never really went well. But even with you there nothing really changed.

You finished arranging the flowers when Russia walked in, a smile on his innocent face, "Good morning [Name]."

"Oh good morning Russia," you smiled back. He noticed the vase of flowers on table, "Oh my, they look so lovely [Name]. And you even added a sunflower."

"Of course," you replied happily, pulling out his chair, "I know how much you love them." Russia was grateful, taking his seat, "Why don't you sit next to me today, [Name]? It sure would be nice."

You nodded, "Okay, I'm just waiting for the others."

England and France found it amazing how little he scared you and when he looked towards them they looked away. There was evil behind that mask of his, but you just couldn't see it…or so the boys thought.

As you moved to the opposite side of the table, the Axis Power came in, Italy of course as happy as ever. He was shoving Germany inside, the big country already having a vein popping out of his head. Japan just took his seat next to China, already knowing to leave Germany alone when he got in this mood.

You laughed and tapped the vein on his forehead, "Already Germany? The meeting hasn't even started yet." The country stopped when he heard the sound of your face, a tiny blush appearing on his cheeks, "How long have you been there?"

"Which means, 'I happy to see you [Name]'," Italy spoke behind him with a smile. Germany was shocked by the Italians translation, but he wasn't lying though either.

"Come on dudes, let's take our seats and get this thing started!" America said with determination in his tone. You guys did as you were told, taking your seat next to Russia like he asked and calling Germany over to sit by you. The big country tried to swallow his nerves as best as he could and took his seat, hoping nobody noticed his drumming heartbeat.

America looked around the room, "Alright now that we are all here, I'd like to share with you my coolest idea yet!"

And so the meeting began with America sharing his so-called awesome plans. Britain was the first to comment on how bad they were; followed by France who said something about his fashion sense. China tried to example clothes had nothing to do with it, but ending up getting yelled at by the two countries, counting America since he wanted to say something.

Japan made a comment about liking America's idea, which made England say something else, but pointing it more towards Russia, who just sat there quietly. Germany was just about to snap, but he was doing what he could to keep calm; killing them all sounded like a good idea to him. And as usual Italy found a cat to play with sitting up against the wall. You put your head down, thinking it was silly to think they would move forward this time.

"And now I think its break time!" America shouted with his usual goofy smile, "A little food isn't going to hurt anybody!"

"It's going to hurt you if you keep bloody stuffing your fat face!" Britain mumbled more or less to France. The country shook his head agreement, "Wee, any more and he'd be fatter than a balloon." You couldn't help but over hear their conversation and chuckle. America said something about gaining a couple pounds, but he balanced it out with diet drinks so he figured he was okay.

"Come on Arthur," you said, placing a plate infront of him, "you know much you like pie." The country didn't deny it either, he did enjoy your cooking, "Well maybe just one piece."

"Oh of course," France added, already eating a piece, "Oh [Name], I could just eat you up!" Part of you knew he wasn't kidding, but before you could answer America called your name, "[Name], more pie!"

You laughed to see him stuffing his face, a couple of trays infront of him, "Alright Alfred." You left the room, not noticing the pair of purple eyes following you.

* * *

Germany exhaled another breath of air, glad to be away from the other countries. They frustrated him beyond his limit, probably more than Italy did, which he couldn't believe was possible! France and Britain with their constant bickering, America and his dumb ideas that were never going to happen!

The other Ally Powers didn't bother him so much, he just knew to stay clear of Russia and leave China to his solitude. Japan had his own rational ideas and Italy never paid attention, but those weren't the only reasons why he left.

The cute little state he grew so fond of more and more. The minute he took his seat next to you, his heart pounded like a drum, thoughts of the two of you together filling his head. As much as he knew he should tell you how he felt, his nerves always stopped him. There were plenty of other countries in there too, who grew fond of you. Although to be completely honest he felt like he had no competition.

"Germany!" Italy shouted while running up to him. The German was pulled out of his thoughts, looking towards his friend. Ludwig was used to his shouting by now and just stood there, but what he didn't expect was the flowers the little country thrusted into his face, "Here ya go Germany. I really hope [Name] likes them!"

"Vwhat!?" the blonde asked, taking the bouquet still in confusion.

Italy smiled cutely, "I know how much you really like [Name] and I thought you could ask her on a date!" Germany stood there with his mouth open, completely in shock from what he said. He didn't think anybody knew about his crush, he hid it so well (or at least so he thought).

Ludwig looked down at the flowers, his heart hammering like a drum. As a matter of fact he had thought about it. He really did want to take you out, but he just couldn't do it. It wasn't America, despite him being over protective, he could get passed him easily. It was just his nerves; they always jumped whenever he was around you.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, finding it frustrating how he could face war, but he couldn't ask a girl on a date, "Italy…I can't…do it."

"Oh yes you can!" said country replied, patting his back with encouragement, "You're a nice guy. [Name] will have to say yes!"

At that moment the little country saw you leave the meeting room and turned the bigger country around. Germany panicked too but before he could say anything to Italy, he was already running away, "YOU CAN DO IT GERMANY!"

Ludwig panicked even more, not sure what to do next. He couldn't do it; it sounded so easy but he just couldn't do it!

"Hey Germany."

At the sound of your voice, Germany could hear his heart pump faster. He hid the flowers behind his back as he turned to face you. The minute he saw your beautiful eyes and smiling face, his thoughts only came to one thing; he needed to ask you out.

"Hello [Name]," he replied, knowing his full well his blush was noticeable.

"Some meeting huh?" you asked, "things are going pretty well." Germany shook his head, "If only. Can we get through one meeting without all the crap! And America and his stupid ideas…" You chuckled to see him fuming, find his short-tempered attitude adorable. He realized what he said and apologized, forgetting you were a part of that country, "I'm sorry [Name]."

You stared at him for a moment before laughing again, "It's alright. Alfred does have some pretty crazy ideas." Germany chuckled lightly too, still plotting how he was going to pop the big question.

"Oh Germany," you said, "I was just about to get some more pie from the kitchen, would you like some?" He nodded, "Sure." You smiled again and waited to see if the conversation was going anywhere. The silence was your only answer, "Alright then, I'll just…go now." Before you could leave, the country called your name, "[Name]…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," you answered, trying to think what it could be. He seemed so nervous, what could he be thinking?

Just when Germany was about to ask, arms circled around you and pulled you back. You looked up and smiled to the man who suddenly embraced him, "Oh hi Russia."

The larger country smiled back down on you, tightening his grip, "Hello [Name]. Did I ever tell you, you look as beautiful as a sunflower?"

You chuckled a tiny blush sweeping across your face, "Every day." Germany stood there with his mouth open, hating what Russia just did. He always suspected that guy liked you, but no way was he going ruin his moment.

"Excuse me Russia," Germany said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Me and [Name] were in the middle of something." Ivan noticed the flowers behind his back and mentally smiled. The Russian had grown fond of you too and planned to do something about it the minute you left the room. He waited for a bit and after seeing America stuff his face with what little pie he had left, before vanishing from the room, thinking you two would have all in the privacy in the world in that kitchen.

However he noticed you talking to Germany. He wasn't going to let the German spoil his moment either, but then he started to get another idea that would be fun to try.

"You want the same thing I want too, da?" he said casually with his innocent smile. Germany looked at him for a minute and drew his blue eyes to look at you, who at the moment, seemed obviously to their conversation; you were admiring the Russian's scarf.

Russia didn't give him a chance to reply, already knowing the answer, "If I don't want you to have it…"

"And I don't want you to have it," Germany continued for him.

"Then neither of us can have it," he finished, "but how about we share it?"

Germany quirked his eyebrow at him and thought about it for a minute. He wasn't the sharing type especially when it came to something like this. It would just…be…weird, "I don't think it would work Russia…"

"And why not?" he smiled. He then looked down towards you for your opinion, "What do you think [Name]? Shouldn't two people share something they both really like?"

You stopped touching his scarf and answered him with a smile, "Of course. Sharing is caring after all."

Ivan smiled innocently back over at Germany, "See? [Name] thinks so too."

"_She wasn't even listening,"_ Germany said to himself, thinking how this was going to play out. He always knew better than to get in Russia's way, but now he had to share with him? He really had no idea what to expect.

"Germany?" said Russia, "May I borrow your handcuffs for a moment?" The country looked at him again, but pulled them out of his back pocket, "Sure, but vwhat do you need them for?"

"Just in case," he heard the Russian say in a different tone as he watched him lead you inside a different room. He then realized he was still holding the flowers in his hand and stared at them for a minute. It wasn't a date, but at least he was going to spend time with you…even if someone else was there…

He put the bouquet on the nearby table and followed the two of you into the room, checking the halls to make sure nobody noticed. He shut the door with a lock and turned to face you two, but stopped with his jaw dropping from what was happening infront of him.

Russia already had your shirt unbuttoned, a hand sliding over your flat stomach while the other was traveling to your pants. His mouth was glued to the back of your neck, his body bending over yours so your bottom was pushed against his front.

The minute you came inside you realized you still had to head to the kitchen, but the second you tried to speak he snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you close, sealing your lips together. You were too stunned to move, trying to figure out in your head what was going on. The Russian pulled away saying, "Sharing is caring, right?" and turned you around, locking the handcuffs around your wrists.

You called his name, but it came out as a moan, his lips finding the sweet spot on your neck in no time at all. His gloved hand undid all the buttons to your shirt, before pulling it open and caressing the skin underneath. The tiny sounds escaped your lips, a blush painting your face as he licked his way to the back of your neck, gluing your lower halves together.

It wasn't that you didn't like Russia, he was the sweetest guy ever, but you wondered if it was okay to like what he was doing. It would have been nice though to know what he was planning first before just pulling you along.

You lost yourself in his touches but remembered another country was in there when the door closed and locked. "Ger…many…" you said, the tone curled with the building sensations.

The blonde stood there unsure of what to do, but he couldn't deny he liked the way you sounded. He had many thoughts about it, but to hear it in person made him turn hot.

"Aren't you going to join us, Germany?" Ivan said with the tone he used earlier. He grabbed your face and squeezed your cheeks to emphasize his point, "Can you really say no to this, da?"

He was right; how could the blonde ignore such an offer? Especially one he dreamed about for a while now. To hear you scream his name over and over was just a couple inches away. He felt ashamed to even consider the idea, but the temptation was just too much and he found himself taking steps towards the two of you.

When he reached you, he lifted your chin to gaze into your slowly cloudy [e/c] eyes and was still wondering if he should go through with it, but the minute you said his name again, all reason went away and he wanted you; that was all that mattered.

His lips found yours in a chaste kiss first, enjoying the fact that he was finally able to kiss you before pressing harder and wanting to taste more. His lips folded over yours, his other hand coming up to cup your face and keep the kiss in his control (not that you had much control any ways with your hands bound together and your body between two other much stronger ones). But yours moved back against his, liking the feel of them.

The Russian simply continued what was doing, his mouth caressing your upper back while his hand still fumbled with your bottoms.

You did come to like Germany and was hoping he'd eventually notice. Was it bad to want the both of them at this very moment at the same time? Well it didn't really matter now, apparently the feeling was mutual.

Ludwig gave you a second to breath, although disliking the idea of being apart, before taking the next step and drifting his tongue across your bottom lip. With no fight at all you let him in, his wet appendage exploring every corner it could reach before sweeping past yours and dancing with it. You moaned slightly from his kiss, tangling your tongue with his with light strokes.

He was more breathless then you were when you two pulled away, surprised but liking how well you kissed. Seeing your body barely covered and panting from his along with the strokes of the Russian combined was making his own body heat.

He pushed the shirt from your shoulders before fastening his mouth to your skin, caressing sweetly and letting his tongue dance all around it. He moved to your neck, grabbing your chin to turn your head to the side for better access.

You moaned slightly to his touch, letting out a tiny gasp when his hands undid the front of your bra, your breasts bouncing infront of his blue eyes. Germany couldn't help but stare at them for a moment, admiring the firm and roundness.

Unexpectedly your head flew back, a loud escaping your mouth. You completely forgot about Russia until he finally managed to get into your pants, a gloved hand caressing you through your underwear.

He smirked in your ear before letting his tongue run along the shell of it, his other hand capturing a breast. Your back began to arch, a name leaving your lips, "Russia…"

Germany was going to enjoy you just as much and fastened his mouth to your other breast, sucking on the nub. The pleasure was overwhelming, your hips beginning to move along with Ivan's hand. It was completely unfair, but it's not like you had an advantage.

Russia went to your neck while your head was turned, Germany lightly grazing your nipple with his teeth, before flicking his tongue against it. Ludwig moved from his position, coming down on his knees while his hand held you in place to touch and tease along your flat stomach. The thought of him getting closer to your entrance was incredible hot, your underwear becoming damp.

Ludwig admired every inch of your skin with kisses and tiny bites before reaching the top of your bottoms. He looked up at your red, panting face and thought about how he would love nothing more than to see you scream; his lips began to travel inside.

Ivan noticed and lowered you three to the ground, seating himself behind you. He helped the German pull off your pants along with your underwear, the exposure leaving you blushing from the embarrassment. The thought of closing them crossed your mind until you felt Ivan's hot breath in your ear, "Keep them open, [Name]." The sound of his voice sent chills down your spine along with Germany's hands beginning to creep along your skin.

"Germany…" you said with a slight moan in your voice. The sound of his name was encouragement and Germany took one slow teasing lick to hear you moan his name again from the pleasure. After that, he let his lips smooth over the inside of your thighs, before claiming your entrance once more.

The pleasure drowned your body, your legs tensing up and wanting to close, but his massive hands held them in place. It felt like your hips were squirming, scooting alongside the floor from the sensations.

Russia captured your mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue diving right in and exploring. His mouth swallowed every sound you made while his hands played with your breasts, pinching the hard nubs between his fingers. Your body was overrun by the rocking sensations, the feeling spreading through you.

Germany lapped at you again and again, before sticking his wet appendage inside and tracing along your walls. Your hips jumped up then, your mouth disconnecting from Ivan's to free your moans. It was just too much, too much pleasure from every single direction.

Ivan was enjoying the little show but he wanted his turn too, his length practically strangled to death from his jeans; he thought of being inside your heat made him grow even harder.

"Hang on Germany," he said, his voice stopping the man, "Let's not make her cum just yet." He gave you a teasing smile and kiss to go with it before standing up. Germany did the same, seeing how completely helpless you looked on the floor, "Can we untie her now?"

Ivan was removing his coat along with his scarf and gloves, "You have the key don't you?" Germany just realized that now and bent down to remove the handcuffs from your wrists. Before you could pull yourself up, Russia beat you too it, pulling the rest of your clothing off. Something hard and thick pressed firmly between your cheeks, the thought of it being Russia, overwhelming.

"This is where things get fun," the country said in a teasing voice, before pushing you down to your hands and knees. Germany was shocked by the action too, but he couldn't ignore the pulsing flesh in his pants either. Russia motioned with a finger for him to come closer and when Germany did, Ivan bent down to whisper something into your ear.

In seconds Ludwig was sitting down infront of you, his legs spread out. Ivan gave you a bump of his hips and soon your hands were undoing the belt and button to his pants. Germany felt the shudder of excitement pass through him too, his pants slipping from his hips. The tent in his boxers could easily be seen before it was freed from the fabric.

While that was happening, Russia gripped your hips firmly before sliding himself into your tight heat. A long groan escaped your lips from his intrusion, your hands coming to a stop. He was much bigger then you imagined, your walls a bit stretched.

Ivan managed to shield himself more than halfway into you before moving his hips in tiny thrusts. The pleasure shook your legs, his strong grip keeping you up. You didn't forget about the other country and managed to find some strength to grip his hard shaft. Ludwig released a moan, shocked at the scene before him. He always had a fantasy about this…just not with Russia being there.

While Ivan moved in slow fulfilling thrusts, you slid your hand up and down Germany's length, wasting no time and bring it to your mouth. When you released a moan so did Ludwig, his tip being swallowed into your warm cavern. You pushed him as far as he could go, before bobbing your head and sucking on the pulsing flesh. Germany was lost in his own pleasure, doing what he could to keep himself quiet. The other countries were just a couple doors down, but he didn't think that mattered anymore.

Ivan started to move faster, his hands kneading your cheeks. Your moans were muffled but they were heard, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure the others were feeling. Ivan was groaning from being buried in your heat, Ludwig was moaning from your mouth, and you were making your own noise from his thrusting.

The blonde country threw his head back when his tip touched the back of your throat, about the time Russia slammed into your spot and released a loud moan. Ivan repositioned himself to hold onto you tighter and continue the assault on your special spot. Your moans were louder, the pleasure rocking your frame and making you withering, "Ivan!" You kept your grip on Germany, but your body was too overwhelmed to move, finding it easier to just stroke him with your tongue.

The Russian moaned to feel your walls squeeze tighter and tighter on him, your warmth practically pulling him back in to be buried in deeper, but he knew the German would want his turn next and he wouldn't mind taking his place.

Your body was just about release but he slowed his hips down again, gently rocking in you. It was teasing to have your orgasm build just to be prevented in the end.

"Would like to switch Germany?" Ivan asked before pulling out and getting to his feet. Your entrance felt cold without him there but in seconds Russia had you straddling the Germany's hips. Ludwig was perched up on his elbows wondering what was going to happen next until he saw you hovering over his cock.

The coldness was replaced and soon the German was sliding into you to the very hilt. He released a moan from the amazing warmth, overwhelmed by it. You moaned as well, his intrusion just as a good as Ivan's. The blonde fell back, his hands automatically finding your thighs to slide up to grip around your waist. You settled around him before you began to move up and down, his length massaged by your walls.

The pleasure built again and soon your bodies were masked in it. You were lost in it, your hands planted on his lower abs to help you move.

A hand began to wrap into your hair and something touched your lips. Your mouth opened before your eyes did, looking up to see Russia towering over you. A moan was heard as you engulfed him more and more, the warmth just the same as your womanhood.

Germany tried to match your rhythm, throwing his hips up to pull you deeper into the intense feeling. Russia could feel his own orgasm build again, your mouth and tongue only pulling him closer. Your entrance began to throb again as well, the blonde's length almost hitting your spot and sending you closer to the edge.

Ludwig threw his hips up at the right angle and a scream erupted from your throat, pulling away from Russia, "Ah…Ludwig!" Ivan pulled you back on his length, missing the warmth and the release coming closer than he thought.

Your hips stayed attached to his for minute, pulling him deeper and your walls holding onto him tighter. The German could nearly feel his release then, but kept thrusting up, wanting to hear you scream his name again.

You were the first to come the pleasure shaking you to the very core. The sound of your scream trigged Russia's release, the substance exploding in your mouth; surprisingly you didn't gag from the force. Germany's came a couple thrusts later, his release spreading warmness all through you, another groan heard.

It took a minute for the three of you to regain your strength, Russia pulling you to your feet. Germany stood up next thinking it'd be best to clean up and return to the meeting before anybody noticed. Russia thought nothing of it and figured you could probably do another round. The German instantly protested, the three of you finding your clothes and leaving the room.

* * *

The others really didn't notice the three of you slipping back into the room to finish the meeting. As usual Britain and France were at it, China and Japan were chatting amongst themselves, and America was being loud like he always was. Italy was nowhere in sight until you heard laughter coming from the window; you could see him playing with a cat in the garden. It was like you guys were there from the very start.

"Hey [Name]," Alfred said, finally noticing you, "You forgot to bring more pie earlier."

You blushed for a moment, keeping your head down so the others couldn't see you. You were completely busy with something else that you forgot all about it. You were going to go afterwards but Germany said you guys were already late to the second half of the meeting.

You blushed even harder when the events replayed in your head, "Oh, I guess I did. I'll just…go get some more right now." But before you could move, the Russian placed a hand on your shoulder, smiling as sweet as ever, "We should help you [Name]."

The country looked over to Germany, who already guessed what he had in mind, "Yeah, it would be faster that vway."

You looked at the both of them, knowing well they were going to use every second to their advantage, but you couldn't tell them no. They were trying to share the work with you; after all sharing was caring. You nodded your head and stood from your chair, thinking of all possibilities that waited for you in that kitchen as the two countries trailed behind you.

* * *

_**I gotta say I had fun writing this story out. I just realized that this was my first threesome too and it was a heck of a lot longer than it looked. It was a bit of challenge since you gotta switch from one person to another; so while Germany was doing this, Russia was doing that, and you were feeling this. But I had fun doing it and I think it came out pretty okay for a first time threesome.**_

_**So thank you **_snakeyeslover2_** for the request and the chance to write something different. Sorry it took so long but thank you for being patient. And to the other Russia and Germany fans, I hope you enjoyed the story too!**_

_**Later readers! Till next time!**_


End file.
